


Empathy

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami sees a lost Kuramon in the Shibuya Station who is hiding from everything and everyone. She finally coaxes him out to her and she lets him stay with her. Too bad Arata and Ami didn’t know that Infermon is protective.





	Empathy

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Chapter 2 - Empathy

Prompt Summary: Ami sees a lost Kuramon in the Shibuya Station who is hiding from everything and everyone. She finally coaxes him out to her and she lets him stay with her. Too bad Arata and Ami didn’t know that Infermon is protective.

~~Story Begins~~

Digimon were running amok in Tokyo making everyone - people and digimon - run around in fear, but some people like Nokia took the Digimon in for their safety, and others just bullied and used the confused and scared digimon to their own amusement.

Ami was just running around in the Shibuya subway trying to find the self-centered Ogremon's lost item. She’s been looking for that item for the last thirty minutes, but she wasn’t giving up.

Ami had found a safe spot for her digimon and herself so they could rest. She was giving her digimon HP Capsule C when she heard a sound. It wasn’t just Ami who heard the sound, but her Angewomon, LadyDevimon, and her Magnangemon also heard the sound. Her two angel digimon stood at the ready to attack at a moment’s notice, but her devil digimon shared Ami’s reactions that the sound wasn’t a threat.

“Angewomon, Magnaangemon, calm down,” Ami said. “It sounds like its in pain, a cry for help.”

They heard the sound again and Ami went towards the direction of the sound. Behind one of the many waste buckets in the subway, was a Kuramon who looked terrible. The small blue floating body was covered in scratches and bruises, and the one big red eye had a line going diagonal through it.

“Oh, you poor thing!” Ami said with a gasp, tears already forming in her eyes. She saw the way the digimon moved back against the wall, the digimon had tried to make its body as small and close to the wall as it could.

Ami slowly got on her knees and held her hand out towards the small digimon. “It’s okay,” she said in a gentle voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Kuramon tried to move further away from her, but he was already as close to the wall as he could. 

Ami took her backpack off and placed it in front of her. She pulled out two things and placed them on the floor. “Here you go, a HP Capsule B and an Aegis Apple.”

She placed her backpack back on her back and stood up. She turned back towards her digimon and they left the area. Kubanon watching them from his spot as he nibbled on the apple. He followed them but still kept a distance away from them.

“Found it!” Ami said upon seeing the sparkling item. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She turned around to face her digimon. “I’m so glad this case is done. My legs hurt and I’m sure your wings hurt too.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an Export before something caught her eye. She turned around to the side and saw Kuramon hiding behind one of the benches. 

“Oh, it’s you again,” Ami said with a smile. She got down on her knees. “You look better. Did you follow us all the way here?”

The digimon moved like it was nodding while staying behind the benches.

“Would you like to accompany us?” Ami asked as she held her hand out towards the baby digimon. “You can stay in my apartment if you wish.”

The digimon didn’t move, but Ami can tell that it was still unsure about her. 

“She’s not like the others,” LadyDevimon said. Kuramon looked at the virus type digimon. “She won’t hurt you. She would place herself in front of danger to protect us.”

“She’ll find the person who did that to you and make them see the errors of their way,” Magnangemon said.

Kuramon dashed to Ami and pressed its face against her chest, its eye getting filled with water as it started to cry. 

Ami held the digimon and rubbed its head in order to soothe it. “I lost momma,” the digimon said as it cried. “I asked big digimon for help, but they attacked me.”

Ami’s heart broke as she held the digimon. “You poor thing,” she said. “We will help you find your momma.”

“Will you really?” the baby digimon said.

“Of course we will,” Angewomon said. “Ami’s a cyber sleuth. If anyone can find your mom, it’ll be Ami.”

“Thank you!” Kuramon said jumping up and down in Ami’s hands.

Ami smiled and with Kuramon in her arms, she went to go finish the case and to ask for help.

When Ami brought Kuramon to Mirel, they were hoping for a lead on his mother’s whereabouts.

“I can sense her,” Mirel said. “Her presence is weak. She’s badly injured, but the future is vague right now.”

“What do you mean?” Kuramon said.

“Her location is still moving,” Mirel said. “She will appear in this world, but I’m not clear on when and where. I will contact you as soon as she gets here.”

“You said she’s badly injured,” Ami said. “Is there anyway that we can heal her?”

“There is a way, but it will cost you,” Mirel said.

Ami looked at Kuramon before she nodded. “Very well. I’ll pay the price.”

“Excellent,” Mirel said. “What would you like to send to her.”

Ami handed Mirel a HP Capsule A. “Please give that to her. I’m sure it will help,” Ami said.

“Very well, I’ll message you with the price,” Mirel said. 

Two weeks and two evolutions that scared Ami, Mirel finally called her. 

“She’s finally here,” Mirel said. “She’s somewhere in Shibuya Station. The fluentance of the digital waves is too unstable to get a good location.”

“Thank you so much!” Ami said. “I’ll go get Keramon.”

“Ami, before you go, your price,” Mirel said. “I’m afraid to tell you that you must quit looking for your father.”

Ami’s face turned pale. “Okay. I understand,” Ami said.

~~Shibuya Station~~

Arata wrapped his arms around his stomach as it grumbled for food. “Damn, I can really use some food right now. Do you know what sounds good?” Arata said to Infermon who looked at him. “Ami’s home cooked food.”

Infermon just tilted its head to the side.

“She fixed me some food after the comic competition,” Arata said. “Her repayments for me since I lost the competition. It was so good!”

They both heard a crash and looked in the sound’s direction. Infermon smelled the air, he took in the scent that smelled like Ami, but there was another scent with her. That scent smelled like a Keramon.

Arata heard Infermon let out a robotic growl. The next thing is that Arata saw his digimon take off in a run. “Infermon! Wait!” Arata said as he chased his own digimon.

“Ahh!” Keramon said hiding behind Ami, his arms wrapping around her legs. “That was scary!”

‘That’ was the digital shift happening in the Digital Labyrinth. It was like a mini earthquake and it caused the closest waste bins to topple over that made a loud noise.

Keramon let go of Ami’s leg and sniffed the air. “Momma’s scent is stronger! We are getting closer to her!”

“There isn’t very many areas left to look,” Ami said. “We need to hurry.”

Ami started to walk forward, Keramon followed but stopped as Ami walked past a connected hallway as three fireballs flew between them.

“Aahh!” Keramon said and than went to ran to hide behind Ami only for an Infermon to block the path. “P-p-please, I don’t want to fight!”

“Spider shooter,” Infermon said attacking, but at the last moment he had to look up at the ceiling as Ami placed herself between the two neutral digimon. 

He hit a light causing it to shatter and glass started to come down on top of Ami and Keramon. Angewomon swooped in and grabbed Keramon. Magnangemon raised his shield over top of Ami. The glass bouncing off and making a sound similar to rain.

Infermon growled and charged at Keramon and Angewomon. Ladydevimon flew above Infermon and held onto his horn. She lead the spider-like digimon into a wall. 

“Infermon! Stop!” Arata said running into view. 

“Arata?” Ami said in surprise 

“Ami?” he asked back. “Leave me alone!” Keramon said running away from Infermon and hiding behind Ami. “I’ve done nothing to you!”

Arata grabbed his digimon’s horn and pulled back. “That’s enough! What has gotten into you?” Arata said. Infermon kept struggling as his eyes kept staring at Keramon. 

Keramon sniffled as his eyes filled up with tears. “I’m sorry for whatever I did, but can I make it up to you later? We need to find momma!”

“Sorry Arata, I promise to come back, but Keramon is right,” Ami said. 

“It’s fine,” Arata said. “I don’t know what has gotten into Infermon all of a sudden. Go ahead and go.”

Ami nodded and ran off to another area. Arata looked at his digimon. “What is wrong with you?”

Infermon’s response was another growl.

When Ami returned, Keramon wasn’t with her, and Infermon pressed his head against her stomach. He nuzzled his head against it. “Mine,” the digimon said.

“What do you mean yours?” Arata asked.

“Were you jealous of Keramon?” Ami asked as she petted his head.

The digimon nodded his head which caused Ami to laugh. “I didn’t mean to make you jealous,” Ami said. “Keramon lost his mom so I was helping him find her.”

Arata crossed his arms. “That seems like something Nokia would do,” he said.

“Mm, yeah, you’re right, but,” Ami said, “Nokia hasn’t had a parent just disappear either. So I guess I shared a common trait with Keramon.” She looked at Arata. “Are you hungry?”

“No don’t be changing the subject on-” Arata said.

“Yes, he is,” Infermon said interrupting Arata. 

“Quiet!” Arata said glaring at Infermon. “Did you eat something weird? This isn’t like you!”

Ami just smiled and chuckled. She looked at her LadyDevimon and nodded as she used a Home Gate to leave unnoticed. She didn’t need Arata to pry into her private life, not when he’s a fugitive and there are bigger things to worry about.


End file.
